Food containers are used for many purposes, such as for storing food in a refrigerator or freezer, cooking in a microwave or oven, serving, and transporting food items. Thus, food containers must be able to withstand various environments while also being durable enough for daily use. Plastic materials are often used for food containers because of their low-cost and lightweight characteristics. However, many plastic materials can leach unsafe chemicals into food, particularly when exposed to heat such as in cooking or being placed in a dishwasher. Thus, there is a continued need to provide durable and safe food containers.